


I could catch fire from the heat of you

by heismyfirstolive (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heismyfirstolive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas really hates prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could catch fire from the heat of you

**Author's Note:**

> Just a super short ficlet thing. Sorry if I went overboard with flowery language, these guys just make me feel poetic...

Cas didn’t even want to go to prom. It was pointless and juvenile, full of vapid teenagers wanting nothing more than to slow dance in ball gowns and get laid. It was, in short, stupid, so the fact that he found himself approaching the entrance of his school on prom night wearing a rented tuxedo irked him somewhat.

Had it been his decision, he would be at home, listening to suitably mopey music and reading Steinbeck. Sadly for Cas, he had been shamelessly blackmailed by his best friend and usual partner in crime Anna Milton into accompanying her to the odious event. She claimed that senior prom was a “necessary rite of passage”, and that ten years from now, they would both regret it if they didn’t attend. Cas highly doubted this, but after many animated and very nearly violent debates, he had decided to acquiesce to Anna’s request. She was his best friend, after all. Also, she had threatened to circulate a very unflattering picture of him if he didn’t agree, so he hadn’t really had a choice in the matter.

So, Cas was here, in his rented tux, on the arm of his best friend Anna, who was wearing a long, red gown that clashed magnificently with her vibrant hair. They joined the crush of students outside the gym (why were these things always held in gyms? Cas thought it was decidedly unromantic) and entertained themselves by quietly judging the outfits of those around them. Before long, they were entering the gym itself. Anna gasped and gripped Cas’ arm more tightly as she looked around the room – it had been decorated with subtle fairy lights, white balloons and streamers, making the space seem atmospheric and casting the students in an ethereal glow. Not that Cas would admit it out loud, but the place scrubbed up pretty well. Anna had released his arm and was looking around eagerly for the rest of their friends, when Cas felt a slight nudge at his elbow.

“Heya, Cas.”

Cas turned to his right and met the gaze of the boy he had hoped to avoid tonight. It wasn’t that he hated Dean Winchester, they just had a habit of rubbing each other the wrong way that invariably led to impassioned arguments about subjects that rarely merited anger. Cas didn’t particularly want to deal with that on a night that was frankly already stressful enough.

“Hello, Dean.”

“I gotta be honest, I wasn’t sure I’d see you here tonight.”

Dean was wearing a tuxedo (like most of the boys in attendance) that was well tailored and showed off his toned body in a way that Cas  _really_  didn’t want to be thinking about. He was alone, and Cas didn’t care enough to ask him if he had arrived with a date.

“Yeah well, Anna can be pretty persuasive when she wants to.”

“So she blackmailed you, then.” Dean smiled.

They watched Anna as she found the rest of their group and was quickly pulled onto the dance floor, joining the throng of students already moving excitedly to the music. Cas felt no desire to dance, so instead he headed towards an empty table on the edge of the hall. To his chagrin, Dean followed and took the seat next to him.

“You’re more perceptive than I gave you credit for.”

Dean huffed a laugh, clearly unsure whether or not to take that as a compliment.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Cas turned to Dean with a frown to ask, “Why are you here, Dean? Where is your usual motley crew of jocks and pretty girls?”

“Dancing, maybe. I’m not sure. And I’m here because you’re much more interesting than they are. Not to mention that you can actually string a sentence together.”

Cas blinked in surprise. Dean always seemed perfectly at home with his friends, laughing with them at lunch and happily attending social events together.

“But- What changed? You’re normally happy enough to spend time with them.”

Dean stared at Cas for a few seconds, smiled enigmatically, then said “Can we not talk about my friends? They’re really not important.”

“Um. Sure, I guess.”

Cas looked away (with considerable difficulty) and went back to observing his classmates. Most students had gravitated to the dance floor, save a few who had, like Cas and Dean, opted to sit at the circular tables that were set around the outside of the room. There was no one nearby, so they were sat in a small bubble of calm, separate from the rowdy hoards.

“Do you dance?”

Cas watched his peers as they bounced and twirled, giddy, euphoric, caught up in the heady daze of lights, music and possibility. Cas thought that maybe it could be fun. But why was Dean asking? Was he…

“Are you asking me to dance, Dean?”

Dean’s hand reached up to rub the back of his neck, a nervous habit Cas had noticed before, and a soft blush slowly bloomed across his cheek. Cas thought he had guessed correctly, but the request was fairly nonsensical. Why would the very straight jock Dean Winchester ask Cas, a guy, a  _nobody_ , to dance?

“C’mon, man. I’m not- no. I mean, unless you want to, I guess?”

“I don’t understand you, Dean. What’s your aim here? What do you want from me?” Cas had raised his voice slightly, and was gesturing between the two of them. Apparently he wanted to pick a fight tonight.

“What do you mean? Nothing! I’m just talking to you, Cas.”

“But you’re being nice! You’re never nice to me. We don’t get along at all, we just argue and avoid each other! You’re not making sense.  _This_  doesn’t make sense.” Cas dropped his hands to his lap in resignation, confusion furrowing his brow.

“Why does everything have to make sense? Why can’t you just accept something for what it is? You don’t have to analyse every little thing that happens, y’know.” Dean was getting noticeably agitated now, raising his eyebrows and clenching his fists.

“See this? This, I get. Us being angry at each other. Yelling. But when you start being friendly, your intentions become unclear and I can’t follow what’s happening and I-” Cas stood up to walk away. “I really don’t need this right now. It’s prom night, and you’ve wound me up so tight I feel I could explode. Congratulations.”

Cas turned on his heel and headed towards the exit, pushing past a few late arrivals and trying to steady his breathing. He had never been able to fathom what it was about Dean that got under his skin so badly, how he could go from calm to enraged in seconds when he was around him. He was always on edge when he was with Dean, and for someone who was usually in control of his emotions, it was somewhat unsettling.

Cas passed through the door to the gym and turned down the dark hall, deciding that it would be quieter than the parking lot outside. He didn’t anticipate that Dean had followed him, so when he felt someone grab his arm from behind and halt his motion, he was surprised.

“Cas, wait.”

They were further from the gym than Cas had realised, so the music was barely audible. When he turned to Dean, he had difficulty making out his expression, since the hall was so dark.

“Cas, please. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I never mean to upset you, I just, you make me so mad sometimes, y’know?”

Cas nodded; he did know. He felt the same unexplainable anger whenever the two of them were on opposite sides of an argument.

“But it’s only because I care about you, I swear! I really… I care about you, Cas.”

Cas stared at Dean, taken aback by his confession.

“I… I don’t know what to say. I don’t- You’re confusing me a lot, Dean. We go from talking to yelling to- To you  _caring_  about me? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean reached out his hand, as if to place it on Cas’ shoulder, but dropped it at the last second and instead stared hopelessly at Cas. “Cas. I really am.”

Dean was looking at him, really  _looking_ , and Cas couldn’t explain why, but he felt his stomach flutter and his palms begin to sweat, because now Dean was looking at his lips, and he looked just as lost as Cas did, and Cas realised that actually, he cared about Dean, too. Despite all the fights, the debates, the pointless rivalry, Dean mattered to him, and he wouldn’t want to see him get hurt. And maybe, just maybe, he enjoyed those arguments a little more than he logically should.

Cas sighed. “Don’t worry about it, Dean”.

Dean exhaled, some of the tension leaving his body, and then he was right in front of Cas, much closer than he’d been a second ago, and his hands were reaching towards Cas again, but instead he was reaching for Cas’ face and – oh. Dean was kissing him. Gently at first, just a soft touch of his lips, but then he pressed his body closer to Cas and kissed him with more urgency. Cas didn’t have a chance to respond before Dean pulled away, that slow blush returning and reaching his eyes with a burning glow.

“Well that explains a lot.”

The words had barely left Cas’ mouth before he was reaching towards Dean’s waist and pulling him close so he could meet his lips once again with a kiss so scorching Cas was certain it would leave scars. Dean’s hands returned to Cas’ face, cupping his jaw, thumbs rubbing small circles on his cheeks. Somehow Dean had managed to press Cas against a wall, and the kiss had intensified to full on making out. Dean nudged his knee gently between Cas’ thighs, and was welcomed with a small moan that escaped Cas’ lips and was hungrily swallowed down by Dean.

Cas really tried not to think about the fact that Dean Winchester was grinding against him _very_  enthusiastically in the hallway at school, because if he did, he would be unable to overcome the absurdity of the situation. He couldn’t deny, however, that said situation was incredibly hot, so hot he thought he might catch fire, so hot that if they didn’t stop soon, he’d have a mess to clean up.

“Dean, wait,” Cas murmured against Dean’s mouth, gently pushing at his hips to put some distance between them. “These suits are rented.”

“Oh.” Dean smiled, understanding. His pupils were blown wide and he was breathing deeply, his voice completely wrecked. Cas thought he was beautiful.

Dean rested his forehead against Cas’ and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and straightening his tux.

“We can always carry on later, y’know, without the dumb suits? If you want to.” Dean looked hopeful.

“They’re not dumb, Dean. You look hot. And take that as a definite yes to later.” Cas was positively beaming, overwhelmingly happy at the strange turn the night had taken. He had always assumed that the undeniable passion between him and Dean was borne of dislike, had never guessed it could be a different kind of passion entirely.

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself, Cas. So the uh, the offer still stands, by the way.” Dean was embarrassed again. It was adorable.

“The offer? Oh, to dance, you mean?” They were walking back towards the gym, following the sounds of laughter and music, having mutually decided that sex in the hallways during prom was not a great idea. “I’d love to.”

Dean smiled and his face was transformed; he looked young and painfully happy. Cas was overwhelmed that some of that unbridled joy was because of him.  
They entered the gym and headed to the dance floor. The music was so loud that Cas had to lean closer to Dean to ask, “Are you sure you’re okay with this? With everyone seeing us? I mean, you’re _straight_ , Dean.”

“Cas-” Dean stopped and took Cas’ hand. “I thought I told you earlier that – that they don’t matter to me. At all. I don’t care what anyone else thinks, okay? I just want to dance with _you_. I only came here because there was the smallest chance that you would show up.”

Cas was, again, lost for words, so he gripped Dean’s hand tighter and led to him to the centre of the room. The crowd had thinned a little and the music was slow, some old song about love in the moonlight, so Cas draped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and pulled their bodies together, feeling Dean’s arms snake around his waist. His grip was gentle but still felt comfortingly solid. Cas looked up to find Dean looking back at him in wonder, almost disbelief. Cas thought he might melt under such a reverent gaze, so he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Dean’s, drawing in a shuddering breath at the enormity of the moment. Cas knew people must be looking at them, the unlikeliest pairing imaginable, but he felt safe in Dean’s embrace and realised that he didn’t care what anyone else thought, either.

“Hey, Cas? You with me?”

Cas opened his eyes again and met Dean with a smile.

“Yeah. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean smiled back, and tilted his head so he could press a kiss to Cas’ lips. Cas thought he heard a few gasps, and a cheer that sounded suspiciously like Anna, but he just pulled Dean closer to deepen the kiss and decided that maybe prom wasn’t so stupid, after all.


End file.
